Nekomimi
by MaxicorporationS.A
Summary: Saga is a normal guy but unlike the others he always have bad luck and no day is quiet dude to they "friends" problems and "girlfriend" until she find a Neko in a cartoon box. . .will that Neko change his live or will she fail in trying and giving up. Rated T by doubts


**Hi there~**. . .Maxi have a Writer Block so he have no ideas how he will continue the Zero No Tsukumia fanfic so PM this account for any ideas . Ok in this fanfiction I will include a Nekomimi not a Neko that had powers and ETC just a normal Neko and the main OC is going to be "Saga (Only in this fanfic)" and Me as a Neko so don´t be rude to this fanfic. This fanfic is dedicated to an special person there yep that is you Saga.

(I´m Maxi´s little sister so Maxi main Fanfic is Zero and this fanfic is Me yay~)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the** **Nekomimi**

It was the coldest day ever that day like 0,5 °C and I have to walk to school because they weren´t no schoolhouses or buses near my hombre also that I left hombre at &:45 AM and I have to reach the school at 7:45 but I have enough time to reach it and I have assistant semi-perfect si U cab go to school whatever I want but I decided to go anyway.

"I hope that the heater stay on if not the whole classroom will be and iceberg" I said throwing cold aire in my mouth like If I were an Ice Dragon. I stop in one of the streetlights that was quite near to my school but it was green so I decide to wait to change to red so I could pass.

"Damn. . .Maybe I should have skip school today, it´s so damn cold" More cold air were throwing in my mouth and finally the street light turn red, but when I move my head to the right to look if no cars pass in red light I saw a strange figure coming from a dark corridor. "What is that?" I said while walking into that direction only to check. "Uuuuuuhhhhhh?"

It was a big box, a person like me could fit there perfectly. . .also that smell bad there making me cover my nose, but when I opened it my eyes widened.

It was a girl but not only that It was like my age and she was wearing dirty clothes but to my surprise It was strange to somebody having strange neko ears in her head and a neko tail in her ass. "Are they real?" I touch them and she move but It wasn´t because I touch them It was because she was shaking for the cold weather "A-a-a-achooooooo!* Sniff* Sniff* she sneeze and she continue shaking. I turn left and the street light went red so I have to wait more time but I can reach school with not problem but I can´t left her alone here and go to school acting like nothing had happened there. "Whatever I have assistance semi perfect so nothing can happened to me, right?* I took her out of that box and I decided to walk back home giving here piggyback ride.

"They are soft" Her breast were touching my back all the walk back home and I accidentally I swallowed her blond hair and to be as long it cover part of my eyes. "Finally here" I enter to my house I follow to my bedroom and I put her in the bed carefully. "Now. . .what should I do now? I don´t have any idea now" I change my school uniform to my normal clothes and I went to the kitchen to made her hot milk. When I came back with the hot milk for her and some cookies I found the neko girl looking around in my bedroom.

"Felling better than before,right?" I asked her

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" She shouted "W-W-W-W-Who are you! And What I´m doing here!?"

"I found you sleeping and shaking for the cold weather in a big box so you pity me and I decide taking you to my house" I explain her

"IDIOT! That was my only house were I live! Where do you pretend I live now ehh!" She shouted me

"Idiot, you call that a house where to live?" I explain her and I gave her the hot milk and the cookies.

"What is that?" She asked. "It´s hot milk you should drinking it" I said and she started drinking it. "T-T-Thanks"

"Whatever. . .you said that you lived in that box,right?" I asked her. "Y-Y-Yes"

"Well I don´t care if you star here and live here but If you want to live here you can I don´t mind in absolute just decide your choice" I explain her. "R-R-R-REALLY?!" She said surprised. "Sure why not you need a place where to live and I need some company you know" I said

"You don´t mind if I have this ears and this tail. . .don't you think that I'm a monster mora like a girl for you?"

"Even you said that you are a monster for that reason I don´t mind in absolute you still need a place to live and you still BE A GIRL even you have that ears and tail your are a girl" I explain her.

*Sniff Sniff Sniff* My words made her cry "Why are you crying?"

"B-B-B-Because nobody have talked to me in that manner and nobody threat me as a girl and they called me monster and they throwing me to the street alone with not help of anybody" She started crying and I couldn´t help her but I only could give her a hug to conform her.

"I can´t help you with your past but I can change your life with this maybe is ok for you" She was crying in my chest now. "H-H-How can I thank you?" She said.

"First of all stop crying and second. . .take a bath you smell bad"

". . . .H-H-H-How do I take a bath" She asked me "Seriously?". She nods. "So you never taken a bath then?" I asked. "Y-Y-Yes"

"*Sigh*Ok. . .I will try to help you _Just avoid doing perverted things"_ I thought.

The Neko and me were going to the bathroom to help her taking a bath. "Ok I will cover my eyes and you take off your clothes" I cover my eyes and I could thinking her figure naked "R-r-ready?" I asked

"Yes, you can help me now" She enter to take her bath. "Ok. . .now turn around so I can wash you back"

"Ok" I started washing her back made her shaking but I manage to avoid touching her.

"You have to dry yourself I can´t do that It´s. . .well. . .embarrassed, meanwhile I will try to found you some clothes for you to wear" I left her drying herself

"Ok. . ."

* * *

15 Minutes Later

* * *

She came out from the bathroom but she forgot to cover her breast with the towel and I facepalmed myself and I turn around my head just to avoid her naked while I blush "P-p-p-put on that clothes that I put in the bed"

"Ummm. . .Ok~" She put on the clothes and I could looked at her again "How Do I look?" She asked. "Cute and Beautiful you remind me of some anime girl that I saw a few moths ago" My answer made her blush a little

"T-t-t-thank you" I smiled at her and I patted her head to make her a warm smile. I looked at the clock and It was 9:30 Am, and I dind´t go to school so I decided to go to sleep. "I´am gonna go to sleep; you want to sleep to?" I asked her

"S-s-s-sure" She fell over my bed, "Your bed is so soft"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. . .you can sleep in my bed if you want"

"But. . .where you are going to sleep?" She asked. "I got a bed near this bedroom so if you need some help just wake me up,ok?" I explain "Well. . .see you tomorrow" I was going to left the room but in that moment the Nekomimi grab me from behind "Emmm. . .you need something?" I asked.

"I´m scared. . .do you mind If you can sleep with m-m-me" She shuttered. "Emm. . .sure why no? Feel free to ask me whatever you want I don´t mind at all"

She sleep near me and she started hugging my back it was uncomfortable at first since I sleep alone but later I will get use to it and when I was going to sleep I could hear her saying "Don´t leave me please" I need to know more about her also taking care of her and etc.

I smiled "I will never leave you" and I finally went to sleep.

* * *

In case you don´t know I`m Maxima Aleksandra I`m born in Russia but I live in Argentina also I`m Maximiliano adopted little sister see the different in our surnames (Look his fanfic of Zero) I will use my nickname that "Saga" put me,Nekochi and well. . .that is all I guess :S.

Thanks for reading chapter 1!


End file.
